


End on a high note

by Overwatchstoner



Series: Stoner Lena [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Gayness, first fic, veteran stoner Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchstoner/pseuds/Overwatchstoner
Summary: A quiet evening on Lena's balcony, smoking to relax when Supergirl shows up and some interesting stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new to writing and posting here. Please leave suggestions for future chapters, and write comments so I continue writing this story. 
> 
> don't own these characters.

Twelve o’clock, Lena looked at her watch, sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She slips her silver vape pen out of her bra and breathes in deeply. The strain she was smoking was so relaxing, perfect for easing her aching feet and the everyday worries of a CEO. She softly chuckles to her self, “Alaska Thunder Fuck, who comes up with the strain names?”. Lena gets up from her seat and walks over to her balcony, slipping off her heels and letting down her hair. The chill air of a few hundred feet up swept through, causing Lena to smile. Her skirt and revealing blouse move in the wind and Lena closes her eyes enjoying the sensations around her. Lena takes another puff savoring the flavor before blowing out rings. She loved Watching the rings get caught by the air current and vanish over the edge.

Kara was heading home from an unusually late night at the DEO, something to do with Mon El having nightmares. He's like that annoying little brother you wish would just grow up. She rolled her eyes, laughing at her own humor. Kara had gotten habit of checking in on Lena’s building to make sure Lena was home and not still working at this hour. Though Kara wouldn't mind if Lena was still awake because then it meant spending some time teasing her crush. Kara’s smile was already growing as she heard Lena’s soft hum in the air, Kara’s face scrunches up “is she humming the chicken dance song?” She shakes her head stifling a laugh as she gently lands on the balcony a few feet away from Lena “never know when to take a break Ms. Luthor?” Lena looks up smoke coming out of her nose, she looks straight at Kara with great interest, as if studying her face. Kara fidgets a little under Lena’s rather silly and intense glare. “Len-” Lena interrupts Kara with movement, her whole body changing directions going back to her balcony table to repack her vape pen. “I think it's about time we drop this charade, Kara” her words were strong with an obvious smile behind them. Kara furrows her brow, “wait Lena since when do you smoke?” Lena whips around faster than she should have and falls forward a little, Kara quickly there to steady her. Lena smiles looking Kara in the eyes, causing Kara to lose her breath. “Thank you” Lena straightens herself “but don't change to subject Supergirl”. At this point Lena looks at her pen and starts singing quietly “Kara and Supergirl are the same, I’m so smart, Kara is smart, Kara, Kara, Kara…” to a random tune as she walks back over to the edge. Kara was beginning to put two and two together. Though it was pretty difficult with an endearing silly Lena Luthor right in front of her. There were similar instruments involved when using a medicinal plant back on Krypton. “Hey Lena that wouldn't happen to be… shoot what did Alex call it?... oh!! The devil's lettuce?” 

Lena, at that point and time broke. Smokes spewed out of her mouth and she began Laughing so hard she started coughing. She was waving her hands in front of her chest as she continued to laugh to the point of tears. Resting her hand on Kara’s impressively hard shoulder she wheezed, saying “devil’s lettuce??!” in between strained laughter. Kara was beginning to chuckle just at Lena’s extreme facial expression. After about 5 more minutes Lena finally composes herself enough to speak, “Kara, sweetie, that is just a silly nickname” Lena stifles more laughter fanning her face with her hand. “Kara, its called marijuana” at this Kara’s eyes go wide and she leans in, her body tense with interest. “What’s that?” Lena again starts laughing, “sweet 420 save me” Lena wipes joyful tears from her eyes. “A psychoactive drug, you can inhale to help relax or to just enjoy life” Kara brings an inquisitive curled finger to her chin “I understand, we have a similar plant on Krypton, like color, smell, behavior it's all the same, though we call it *Kryptonian Language*”. Lena stares at Kara’s mouth and absent mindedly touches Kara’s jaw her eyes soft and curious, “is that your native language?” Kara looks down at her feet her expression becoming serious and hurt, “Listen, Lena I really hope you aren't mad at me for hiding my identity from you, I didn't want you to think your name had anything to do with our friendship, and it's safer when people don't know i'm supergirl, beca--” Lena’s hand that was still lightly grazing Kara face was now cupping Kara's cheek. “Because then your enemies can't hurt me. I know.” Kara looks up into Lena’s eyes “Lena you've become very important to me, and I can't lose you because my mistakes” Kara looks at the space in between them, her hands moving as she spoke, and her emotions getting bigger “I mean Livewire is still out there! what if she were to--” Lena hushes Kara by running her thumb over Kara’s lips. Kara takes a deep breath and looks back into Lena’s warm eyes. “Kara It’s okay to be afraid of losing the people you care about” Lena raises her second hand to Kara’s face,bringing herself closer to the woman in blue. “But you know damn well I am not going anywhere, Lex, Lillian, all those hired assassins, nothing is taking me away from you or this city” they both close their eyes resting their foreheads together. They stay like this for a while, enjoying each other's warmth on this chilly evening. 

Eventually Lena shivers from the wind, and Kara decides it's time to get Lena home and then herself to bed. Kara effortlessly removes her red cape and drapes it across Lena’s shoulders, shrugging when Lena looks hesitant “I don’t get cold” Lena smiles softly pulling the red material closer. And when she thinks Kara is not looking she smells it, taking in Kara’s comforting smell. Of course, Kara saw, a high Lena was not subtle. she gets the warm bubbly feeling she always gets when she likes someone, but with Lena it's always more intense and real. Lena takes another puff as she puts everything together and grabs her bags from her office. Coming back out to Kara who is just standing there strong, warm, and oh so beautiful. Lena takes a breath to steady her racing heart, a blush present on her cheeks. Kara holds out her hand “shall we?” Lena almost takes the hand, but first “I hate flying so I’m going to take this real quick” Lena takes a few more puffs, coughs a little, and then takes Kara’s hand. Kara sweeps Lena off her feet, bridal style, “I’ve got you, and I'm never letting go”. Lena who is still wrapped up in Kara's cape, nestles her head against Kara’s neck. “I trust you Kara”. With that Kara gently lifts off the ground and starts heading over to Lena’s apartment. It doesn't take long, Lena has her eyes shut the whole time, talking about different flowers and their meanings. Kara loves every minute. 

Eventually however the evening must end, they set down right in front of Lena’s door, and even though Lena’s feet are now safely on the ground her arms are still around Kara’s neck. Ever so slowly Lena relinquishes her hold on Kara, their eyes meeting. Lena bites her lower lip before she leans in slowly and presses a gentle kiss just to the side of Kara’s mouth, whispering “good night Supergirl”. Lena then turns, ungracefully unlocks her door, giving Kara one last good night look before closing it. Kara touching her cheek where Lena had kissed seconds ago, whispers back “good night Lena”.


End file.
